


Father Christmas

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Father Christmas

"Headmaster, surely you don't intend to dress up again this year."

"Of course I do. The children tell me what they want for Christmas and I conjure it for them. It's like magic!"

"What you like is children wiggling on your lap while they whisper in your ear, dirty old man."

"Don't be absurd. The ones that wiggle are far too young for a man of my age. However, if _you'd_ like to sit on my lap I'm sure I can accommodate you."

"Propositioned by Father Christmas, I never would have believed it."

"Is that a yes or a no?"


End file.
